1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an anchor for an inflatable beach-type mattress or rafts, which more particularly the anchor comprises a plastic or canvas bag which is flexible, having a draw string opening which may be filled with a substance heavier than water preferably sand. An anchor line connects the anchor bag to the mattress or raft. The mattress or raft includes a pouch or pocket for storing the anchor during non-use.
2. Description of Related Art
The primary object of the present invention is to provide anchoring means for beach type air mattresses or rafts. Using an anchor is not new but using an anchor that is portable and can be folded and stored in a small pocket on beach flotation devices or rafts that carry more than one person is different from prior art.
As was uncovered in a patent search James Dolan Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,007 Buoyant Support for Christmas tree, Dolan uses a solid container which sand was put into to hold the tree in place. This container is solid and not easily stored. As in Barry N. Roberts U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,906, sand is used in pockets for out of water beach blankets and has no bearing on anchors for use on devices such as beach floats and rafts.